


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Young,Wild And Free [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Kidnapping, Bartender Junhong, Blood and Violence, Choi Junhong | Zelo-centric, Doctor Yoo Youngjae, Established OT5, Family B.A.P, Gang B.A.P Ensemble, Gang Leader Yongguk, Gun Violence, Inspired By Skydive (Music Video), Inspired by One Shot (Music Video), Inspired by Wake Me Up - B.A.P (Music Video), M/M, Mafia Boss Yongguk, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Himchan/Yoo Youngjae, Mob Boss Yongguk, Mob Doctor Youngjae, Multi, Protective Bang Yongguk, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:05 PM**

"Junhong-sshi."

Junhong stood up and turned to face his boss."Yes sir?"He asked."Did I do something wrong?"His boss shook his head."No,far from it."He said."You've done a great job today."Junhong let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding."Then what is it sir?"

"You can home early today."Junhong was shocked to say the least."Really sir?"He asked,still in shock over his boss' words."It won't be a problem?"His boss shook his head."Not at all."He said."Besides you've been here almost all day,you deserve the rest."

Junhong could barley fight back a smile.He bowed politely."Thank you sir!" 


End file.
